


Virtue or Happiness?

by SnowMercury



Series: Tychai [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist!Sasha AU, Gen, MAG161 spoilers, Other, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: Sasha James is the Head Archivist. Gertrude’s left her a tape recorded message- one that’s been badly damaged for unknown reasons. She has to start making sense of what this all means, and soon- can she do that while still keeping everybody safe?A preview fic for an upcoming AU series I’m going to be working on.
Series: Tychai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Virtue or Happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized text, before editing, taken from this unofficial transcript of MAG161!  
> https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/episode/161.html
> 
> I’m going to finish another chapter of WGDFD? before i post the first actual chapter of this! hope you enjoy the preview!

_ Right. If you’re listening to this, then it is likely that- No. Let’s not beat around the bush. If you’re listening to this, it means (static). And you have been chosen to be my replacement as Head Archivist. _

We like to pretend, in life, that we always have a choice to make. A decision. And yes, for many things we do. But there are some things that, no matter who you are, no matter what choices you make, they are still going to happen. Life is a balance of external and internal; those acting upon you, and you acting upon others. And the reasons we claim for hardship- the lessons we cite, of tests, proving ourselves, of learning and growing so much, the things that add meaning to trauma- are all, ultimately, false. 

_ Hopefully, this means you, Sasha, but if  _ _ (static) _ _ , and Elias has made a different choice for some reason, then these words are (static) _ __ _ intended for you. _

Trauma does not ‘add to your character’. It does not give you growth, or wisdom, or a better view of the world. We claim that, we call it that, but what we really mean is that it brings pain. And in a world of suffering and injustice, the idea that we have truly been wronged for no benefit, simply because someone likes to hurt others, well. It could be called a fear. It could also be called a tragedy. 

_ Before I continue: It is very important to be absolutely clear this is not a joke. Nor is it any sort _ _ (static) _ _ , or game. Your colleagues have not convinced me to record this as (static)  _ _ haze you. This is  _ _ (static) _ _ serious. And very, very important for you to know. _

There are many tragedies in life. Some with no clear cause, some with a very clear cause, some with so simple a cause that we have trouble believing it and some with so sharp and twisted a cause that we shy away at the thought, that anybody could be so intentionally cruel. To leave someone with so little of themself, intentionally. 

_ If it is  _ _ (static) _ _ I’m talking to, Sasha, hopefully your background in Artifact Storage will lend (static) _ _ credence to my words. But others may  _ _ (static) _ _ on trust. _

On the other side of Tragedy is Comedy. You may find that life has many of these little dichotomies (if anything can truly be a dichotomy, that is a question for another day, for a different story). Good and bad, up and down, hot and cold, red and green, large and small. There, and not. 

_ All I can do is assure you (static) _ _ deadly serious. So. The first thing you have to do is accept that you are in great danger, and  _ _ (static) _ _. There are now things that will  _ _ (static)  _ _ to kill you, due to your  _ _ (static)  _ _ Archivist, and  _ _ (static) _ _. _

One of these dichotomies we see is in the tale of Heracles. Before his birth, it was said that Heracles was shown two women, one named Virtue and one named Happiness. They might also be roads to travel down, or two vases- what matters most is what they represent, the concept. Will you choose a path of instant gratification, sugar-sweet and simple, and happy? Or will you choose a path of struggle, of work and dedication to a cause, of seemingly unhappy virtue? 

_ You will also be unable to  _ _ (static)  _ _ quit the Institute, finding you are  _ _ (static) _ _ compelled to remain. _

The truth is, life is rarely so simple. You can find happiness in a cause, in doing something meaningful. And you can find hardship in the mundane, you will find hardship in the mundane. There is no greater symbolism- life is just what it is, and what it has been, and what it will be. It is what we make of it. 

_ In fact, it occurs to me that  _ _ (static)  _ _ and easiest way to establish the truth of  _ _ what I am telling you _ _ , so I suggest you do so at the  _ _ (static)  _ _ opportunity. _

Things that are quick and easy are not necessarily worse, or better. Simply different. Life may have many, many dichotomies, but really, there are at least four different paths to take in each situation. Never is it just a simple ‘do this or do not’, it is just a matter of thinking fast enough to identify these paths you might take. But, if this is something you have been thinking about, paths and roads and shortcuts and choices, made by those above or below, then I may have a few tips for you.

_ Things you need to be aware of: _

Things you need to be aware of.

_ There exists in our world supernatural entities of  _ _ (static) _ _ power that  _ _ (static)  _ _ the fears of all living creatures, but  _ _ (static) _ _. Many consider them gods, and while I believe _ _ (static) _ _ , for our purposes here it is perhaps  _ _ (static) _ _ shorthand. _

Life is, and always will be, a spectrum. Not only that, but a 3D graph, a pattern of points and lines and vectors, curves and parallels. We live in a web, patterned and stretched and stuck together, for better or worse. We are all connected.

_ They do not rule our world, but they do  _ _ (static) _ _ , which they generally  _ _ (static)  _ _ of monstrous beings that spread further fear- or (static)  _ _ humans who have willingly,  _ _ (static) _ _ chosen to take on  _ _ (static)  _ _ these entities. _

This does not mean we are all treated equally. Some people, as mentioned before, simply like to cause fear. They like to spread harm and hurt and do not care how their actions affect others, only themselves. They abuse what power they have over others to mold them into something that benefits them. Sometimes we are aware of this, and sometimes we are not.

_ You, unfortunately,  _ _ (static). _ _ It is the fear of being watched, and judged, and having all  _ _ (static) _ _ known.  _ _ (static)  _ _ to harvest the fears of the other entities, dragging out the  _ _ (static)  _ _ and- claiming their terror. _

What matters not is how we were put into that situation. It is easy for those who haven’t experienced this, and even for some who have, to blame those who were hurt in these situations for not having the foresight to know what was going to happen. But ultimately, all this does is show their own lack of compassion. We each have a shovel, what matters most is that we decide to use it to help others, not to dig them a deeper hole. Someone under a lot of pressure deserves our compassion, not our hatred and our cut ties. This is hard to remember sometimes though, especially when we feel buried under our own experiences and situation.

_ But, there is  _ _ (static)  _ _ being the Archivist.  _ _ (static). _ _ Grand  _ _ (static) _ _ if successful, would allow them  _ _ (static) _ _ , reshaping  _ _ (static) _ _ \- unthinkable ways. Molding it into  _ _ (static) _ _ terror is as  _ _ (static) _ _. _

Sometimes we turn to denial. We turn to oblivity, closing our eyes to the views that we see in front of us, because that is all we feel we can do. 

_ You are now _ _ (static) _ _. _

We do not see. We do not Know. We do not remember, or understand, and even start to lose our care and compassion.

_ I do not  _ _ (static) _ _ the exact details of it, but be wary of  _ _ (static) _ _ to do. _

But please. Be wary of this choice. 

_ Oh, yes. On the subject of  _ _ (static) _ _ originally known as  _ _ (static) _ _ , and I have known him also as  _ _ (static),  _ _ the previous  _ _ (static) _ _. _

When we do not acknowledge the problems surrounding us, we run the risk of slipping further into them. We run the risk of their rot and corruption creeping ever further outwards. We become strangers to ourself, spiraling down in such a way that we can’t even recognize who we become. 

_ He has certain.. abilities  _ _ (static), _ _ which allow him to perceive  _ _ (static) _ _ , real or  _ _ (static)  _ _ wary. Play ignorant as long as you can while you  _ _ (static) _ _. _

We may become permanently lost to our hurt. To our isolation, to who we become when we are alone. But who you are when you are alone is no more or less who you are when you are around others. Humanity is varied; humanity is fluctuating.

_ I’ve managed to keep the  _ _ (static)  _ _ for decades, as I believe  _ _ (static)  _ _ would benefit from  _ _ (static) _ _. But I leave that to your judgement. Certainly, the  _ _ (static) _ _ of how much  _ _ (static), _ _ the better. _

We do not want you to be lost. We would much rather you be found.

_ Above all else: be ready. There are many things out there loyal to  _ _ (static) _ _ powers which know your importance  _ _ (static) _ _ , and will want. You. Dead. _

This is all only musings, thoughts, things that ultimately don’t mean much. For all we talk about philosophy and how to approach the world, the most important use of it is it’s application. We can talk, but without action, without making those choices, without stepping further into the thick of life and existence, well.

_ You are entering a new  _ _ (static)  _ _ I’ve lived for most of my life.  _ _ (static)  _ _ A place that will often demand  _ _ (static)  _ _ you. Pay  _ _ (static)  _ _ hesitation, because one way or another, the world is  _ _ (static) _ _.  _

Inaction is inaction. If we choose to do nothing, or if we hesitate because we must think it over, which causes more harm? 

_ I wish I had  _ _ (static)  _ _ explain it to you. But time is short, and hopefully  _ _ (static) _ _ will ensure that this tape  _ _ (static) _ _ of day. _

You are the person who knows the most about your own life. And it is not necessarily worse or better; there are people out there whom have lived different lives, and people whom have lived parallel lives, but what it comes down to is that they are simply that. Different. Not worth less or more than yours. 

_ But if you are  _ _ (static),  _ _ then- good luck. Do what you have to do. _

Things have just turned out a bit different for them. We do what we have to do. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The click rang through the room, as the tape clicked off. The sound of whirring kept going for a few minutes more as it automatically started to rewind, the new Archivist sitting at her desk, almost still. 

She lifts her hands, pulling off a hair band and then gathering all of her hair back into a ponytail. She’d thought today would be a hair down kind of day, if only to add comfort to what was bound to be a new, stressful position, but if what she had connected through that tape was true, well… She needed to be prepared.

Sasha James stood up, finishing pulling her hair back as the tape finished rewinding, stopping with a click as she reached out and grabbed the handle. It was the normal, average, brown door, as fit as any door can be for an office space. She opened the door. 

“Hey, guys? You’ll want to come take a listen to this.” 

There were the expected sounds of her assistants- Jon, Martin, and Tim- saying they’d be there in a second, asking what was going on, walking over, etcetera, but she found it hard to focus too hard on anything they were saying. No, the Archivist was focused on something else.

Sasha James had work to do.


End file.
